Family reunion
by Ally soccer girl
Summary: Bella and charlie get an invition to renee's family reunion,the cullens are also invited,follow them to england and meeting bella's family,that holds a secret Be ready for some crazy family time , the cullens get a whole new view on humans
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

**Bella's pov**:I never thought I'd have to go to another family reunion because of my parents divorving but I guess once your family your family forever in my mom family.

**Beginning**

It's june 4th 2009,school's finally out and edward and I finally get to be alone together,with the exeption of alice and the rest of the cullens. At least thats what I thought untill an envelope came in the mail signed by my grandmother Dywer(sorry I couldn't remember renee's families name,if you know tell me and I'll fix it) it was inviting myself ,charlie and edward's family,renee must have told them about them,to come to her and my cousin,who is like a sister to me ,mansion in london england . This is how our summer starts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 **

The house was amazing ,more so then I remember ,they added a fountain in the front,I noticed Esme looking at it with wonder.

"Wow bella your families loaded" Emmet had to say.

Esme hits his arm for me and Edward smacks him on the head. As soon as we get our bags out of the cars we go on in ,I couldn't believe how much they had done, (house on profile). "ISA~~BELL~~A "My cousins come running down the stairs ,well Blake and Ally do ,Sam and Erica are smiling and walking in from the scoopes me up in a hug that can compete with Emmet's ,geeze Blake has gotten huge and I notice all of them make me feel out of place. They even surpass the Cullen's in the beauty contest,I think rose noticed because she looks shocked through her hateful glare.

"Bella its been decades ,I missed YOU"Ally said in a voice that everyone has to laugh at,you know when you suck in air from a balloon and your voice sounds higher,that's what it sounds like.

"HEY ,Ally, Blake stop hogging my cousin "Erica says and picks my up in another hug along with Sam,I really missed them I turn to the Cullen's and introduce them to my aunt Kate and uncle Matt who are Sam,Erica and Mattie's parents . Then my uncle peter and aunt Alex who are ally and Blake's parents and gran and grandpa hug them and welcome them to the family.I'm surprised they don't notice the cold skin.

**Alice's pov (I know random,much) **

I saw that we were going to have an amazing time with Bella's family but the vision didn't do justice they are really amazing humans,haha rose is pissed,but she'll get over it,aww Mattie is so cute.I think Edward is going into shock because he looks... a little happy ,wonder what there thinking.

**Edward's pov (you had to see this coming)**

I thought by the way Bella described there characteristics that they were like all humans,thinking about selfish things,but I was wrong they are like Bella ,Ally is thinking about how much fun there going to have her exact thoughts are (italics will be thoughts)

_"Oh yeah bella's here ,were gonna have some fun ,oohhhh I MISSED MY AW SOME COUSIN" _

I had to laugh at that because she what ever she thinks she says right out loud, must of there thought center around how happy they are to see everyone and meet us,they aren't questioning our looks or planning on how to get close to us,there just...happy being with everyone,I've never heard so many pleasent thoughts,I wonder if bella's mind is like this too.

**ALLY pov **

**"**MY COUSIN ,we haven't talked in forever and now i'm meeting you f-ian-ce,oh .la,la "

I love making her blush,so cute ,another hug,ahhhhh noooo I'm captured by the ass whole brother,I shall not lose. I knee him in the ,well ..you know ... that thing that girls don't have ,hahaha.

"PENIS" I yell out and everyone cracks up

"ohhh , I'll have a virgin" My bro says

"You mean vigina my oh so idiotic cousin of mine." Mattie my cool-kat cousin says ,I can't wait to tell them the plans were gonna have a cool time going in the water park in the backyard and battle of the sex's hmm we should play strip poker,hahaha,not seeing family like that..ew...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The house was amazing ,more so then I remember ,they added a fountain in the front,I noticed Esme looking at it with wonder.

"Wow bella your families loaded" Emmet had to say.

Esme hits his arm for me and Edward smacks him on the head. As soon as we get our bags out of the cars we go on in ,I couldn't believe how much they had done, (house on profile). "ISA~~BELL~~A "My cousins come running down the stairs ,well Blake and Ally do ,Sam and Erica are smiling and walking in from the scoopes me up in a hug that can compete with Emmet's ,geeze Blake has gotten huge and I notice all of them make me feel out of place. They even surpass the Cullen's in the beauty contest,I think rose noticed because she looks shocked through her hateful glare.

"Bella its been decades ,I missed YOU"Ally said in a voice that everyone has to laugh at,you know when you suck in air from a balloon and your voice sounds higher,that's what it sounds like.

"HEY ,Ally, Blake stop hogging my cousin "Erica says and picks my up in another hug along with Sam,I really missed them I turn to the Cullen's and introduce them to my aunt Kate and uncle Matt who are Sam,Erica and Mattie's parents . Then my uncle peter and aunt Alex who are ally and Blake's parents and gran and grandpa hug them and welcome them to the family.I'm surprised they don't notice the cold skin.

**Alice's pov (I know random,much) **

I saw that we were going to have an amazing time with Bella's family but the vision didn't do justice they are really amazing humans,haha rose is pissed,but she'll get over it,aww Mattie is so cute.I think Edward is going into shock because he looks... a little happy ,wonder what there thinking.

**Edward's pov (you had to see this coming)**

I thought by the way Bella described there characteristics that they were like all humans,thinking about selfish things,but I was wrong they are like Bella ,Ally is thinking about how much fun there going to have her exact thoughts are (italics will be thoughts)

_"Oh yeah bella's here ,were gonna have some fun ,oohhhh I MISSED MY AW SOME COUSIN" _

I had to laugh at that because she what ever she thinks she says right out loud, must of there thought center around how happy they are to see everyone and meet us,they aren't questioning our looks or planning on how to get close to us,there just...happy being with everyone,I've never heard so many pleasent thoughts,I wonder if bella's mind is like this too.

**ALLY pov **

**"**MY COUSIN ,we haven't talked in forever and now i'm meeting you f-ian-ce,oh .la,la "

I love making her blush,so cute ,another hug,ahhhhh noooo I'm captured by the ass whole brother,I shall not lose. I knee him in the ,well ..you know ... that thing that girls don't have ,hahaha.

"PENIS" I yell out and everyone cracks up

"ohhh , I'll have a virgin" My bro says

"You mean vigina my oh so idiotic cousin of mine." Mattie my cool-kat cousin says ,I can't wait to tell them the plans were gonna have a cool time going in the water park in the backyard and battle of the sex's hmm we should play strip poker,hahaha,not seeing family like that..ew...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Bella's pov **

I'm glad everyone seems to be getting along but I have a feeling emment,ally and blake are planning something ,erica,rose ,who warmed up to erica and ally right after they hugged(awww,how cutie,insert gag here,lol) jasper and sam are talking about the wars and such things and edward has taken a liking to listening to cooking advice between aunt alex and kate,while talking to my uncle peter ,who is a a pianist,professionally, everything was going smoothly till the AEB(nickname I gave emment,blake and ally)annonced our plans after dinner ,.....which happens to be now,dame

" Attention, Attention we ,being Ally Blake and myself have decided that we wil be doing karoke."emment said in a fake royal messanger way and oh god,I groan everyone laughs

"Come on bellza's it will be fun"Says blake.

"Fine,who's first?"

"ME,ME PICK ME ,PICK"ally screams till erica throws a pillow at her and she flys backward of the end of the couch and landing on her ass,then getting back up and pouts

" Me and alls and Emmet will go first"Blake says smirking,this should be interesting. They both go up and go on to karoke on demand and choose a song hidden from us by the must annpying song goes on.

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I tell you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met

Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
This turns up  
it's not sustainable

I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, but I can't show  
for the last time you had me in bits  
Now Shut up and let me go!  
For fear of leaving in regret  
I changed this one when we first met

Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
You're not adorable  
I was something unignorable.

I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

Oh love, hold this.  
hey

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I told you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

Oh my goodness, can't breathe ,everyone laughing hysterically,even grandpa ,they did all the moves from the video to (on profile) they are to much next is edward ,jasper and sam,deciding to try and beat the aeb trio, and I'm going with the girls. They boys turn and grin at the aeb trio,hmmm.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Wow,now I see why they were grinning,they rocked,Edward came and gave me a kiss on the cheek and me ,Erica,Alice and ,Rose go up and pick ,oh god that type of song.

**Edward pov **

Alice and rose are blocking me this can't be good and Erica is thinking about beating Blake this really can't be good.

I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

_[Chorus:]_  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

_[Chorus]_

_[Colby O'Donis]_  
When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.

And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty i can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.

_[Chorus]_

Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.

Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)

_[Chorus]_

What are they trying to do to the maleswell execept Sam his fiancee wasn't in on it ,lucky bastered and I hear him saying it too.

_Nothing belongs to me_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**I bet all you fans are like OH MY GOD SHE FINALLY UPDATED!!I know its been I don't know how many months but here it is!! **

After our karaoke night we all crashed out on the living room floor, well the Cullen's pretended to. Tomorrow we leave and head back to forks, sadly but I am kind of happy I miss that place. Though I love my family I miss it just being the Cullen's, me and Charlie. I know Alice and everyone will miss my cousins. Alice especially her and Ally seemed to form a relationship both being the energetic types, Blake and Emmett as well.

"Love, what are you thinking?"Edward asks and I look at him, pulling my blanket closer to me. This is the first time we've spoken seen the dance me and the girls did, that was so much fun.

"How we leave tomorrow. I'm going to miss everyone."I say and snuggle into his side.

"So will I your family has grown on me. I must say. I never thought I would meet humans that…almost never thought of themselves. It makes me realize how different humans are."He says almost to himself and I smile this is what I wanted to happen. Edward is always so depressed I knew my family would help him with the whole mind reading thing. They are so great on the outside that I knew they are the same on the inside, sweet, loving and caring.

"I knew they would."I say to him before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I find myself in the airport with my family, seeing off Ally first.

"Ally you must call me when you arrive in France."Alice says and kisses her cheek.

"I shall, Alice I will miss you all."She says and hugs everyone.

"Now remember Ally get me Robs autograph."Erica says and Ally nods and salutes her.

"Have fun with the new movie."My aunt says and kisses Allys cheek.

Ally hugs Edward last and whispers something to him and he laughs and nods.

"Au revoir, Family "She yells and heads to her boarding area.

We say goodbye to everyone else and head to our was the last time I saw my family.

**100 years later **

"Bella "Alice yells to me from downstairs. I groan and move from Edwards's arms, he pulls me down and kisses me .I moan and Alice bursts in.

"Alice really, it can't wait?"Edward asks, glaring at Alice.

"No come watch the news, you have to see this."She says and we sigh and follow her downstairs, sitting on the couch. I see on the tv a picture of…my old family.

"_Today the world renowned family, the Dwyer's last heir had passed away last night while filming on set, Allison Dwyer lived to me 120 the longest living person in the world next to her top model cousin Blake Dwyer who lived to be 118 and other cousin Mattie who lived to be 116. This women didn't look a day over had a diseases called relatei(not a real disease) very uncommon now a days but this girl she did a lot with her life. Ally was a world renowned director. All her movies winning Oscars. Ally dedicated her life to the film industry, one of the richest people on earth. She donated her money to over a hundred charities. It is a sad day her in Hollywood where her funeral will be held. She will be…._

"I can't believe it…"I say and stare at the screen in amazement

"I think bella you had the same gene that's why you looked older than you were.."Alice says and I stare at the screen.

"Well will never know."I say and lean against Edward.

The possible end


End file.
